Omega Galaxy Saga (Series)
Omega Galaxy Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Saint Seiya Omega, Type-MOON's Fate series (Fate/stay night, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Zero, Fate/Grand Order and Fate/Extra), Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, My Hero Academia and Assassination Classroom working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future, and collect five ancient weapons that could change everything. Synopsis TBA Characters Main Characters *Six Heroes **Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) **Saber / Artoria Pendragon (Ayako Kawasumi) ***Pan (Kenshō Ono) **Mikazuki Augus (Kengo Kawanishi) ***Barbatos (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Sorey (Ryōhei Kimura) ***Hige (Kenichi Suzumura) **Izuku Midoriya "Deku" (Daiki Yamashita) **Nagisa Shiota (Mai Fuchigami) ***Saphira (Mitsuki Saiga) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) Allies Olympus Knights *Bronze Saints **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Apus Sachi (Kana Hanazawa) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiyo Fujii) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Hakuno Kishinami (Atsushi Abe) *Sieg (Natsuki Hanae) **Saber of Black / Siegfried (Junichi Suwabe) **Fafnir (Toshio Furukawa) *Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc (Maaya Sakamoto) *Rider of Black / Astolfo (Rumi Ōkubo) *Archer of Black / Chiron (Shunsuke Takeuchi) *Saber of Red / Mordred (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Kairi Sisigou (Kenji Nomura) *Tekkadan **Orga Itsuka (Yoshimasa Hosoya) **Biscuit Griffon (Natsuki Hanae) **Atra Mixta (Hisako Kanemoto) **Akihiro Altland (Yasuaki Takumi) **Nobra Shino (Taishi Murata) **Eugene Stevenstark (Yūichirō Umehara) **Ride Mass (Mutsumi Tamura) **Hush Middy (Ryōta Ōsaka) *Kudelia Aina Bernstein (Yuka Terasaki) *Sorey's Party **Mikleo (Ryōta Ōsaka) **Alisha Diphda (Ai Kayano) **Rose (Mikako Komatsu) ***Emilia (Shizuka Itō) ****Damian (Fuku Suzuki) **Lailah (Noriko Shitaya) **Edna (Misato Fukuen) **Zaveid (Kenjiro Tsuda) *Class 1-A **Ochaco Uraraka (Ayane Sakura) ***Eri (Seiran Kobayashi) **Katsuki Bakugo (Nobuhiko Okamoto) **Shoto Todoroki (Yūki Kaji) **Tenya Iida (Kaito Ishikawa) **Eijiro Kirishima (Toshiki Masuda) **Tsuyu Asui (Aoi Yūki) **Minoru Mineta (Ryō Hirohashi) **Momo Yaoyorozu (Marina Inoue) **Denki Kaminari (Tasuku Hatanaka) **Mina Ashido (Eri Kitamura) **Kyoka Jiro (Kei Shindō) **Fumikage Tokoyami (Yoshimasa Hosoya) *Class 3-E **Kaede Kayano (Aya Suzaki) **Karma Akabane (Nobuhiko Okamoto) **Tomohito Sugino (Yoshitaka Yamaya) **Yuma Isogai (Ryōta Ōsaka) **Hiroto Maehara (Shintarō Asanuma) **Manami Okuda (Sayuri Yahagi) **Yukiko Kanzaki (Satomi Satō) **Rio Nakamura (Manami Numakura) **Meg Kataoka (Chie Matsuura) **Hinata Okano (Minami Tanaka) **Toka Yada (Ayaka Suwa) **Masayoshi Kimura (Shunsuke Kawabe) **Sosuke Sugaya (Eiji Miyashita) **Yuzuki Fuwa (Kana Ueda) **Ryunosuke Chiba (Junji Majima) **Rinka Hayami (Shiho Kawaragi) **Ryoma Terasaka (Subaru Kimura) Heroes Union *Athena's Army **Saori Kido "Athena" (Shoko Nakagawa) **Legendary Saints ***Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) ***Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) ***Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) ***Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) **Gold Saints ***Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) ***Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) ***Gemini Integra (Yukana) ***Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Silver Saints ***Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) **Bronze Saints *** **Steel Saints *** *Rider / Iskander (Akio Ōtsuka) *Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia (Chinatsu Akasaki) **Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (Yūsuke Kobayashi) **Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (Tōru Ōkawa) *Toole (Minako Kotobuki) *Lancer of Black / Vlad III (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Berserker of Black / Frankenstein's monster (Ai Nonaka) *Archer / Robin Hood (Kōsuke Toriumi) *Lancer / Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Hikaru Midorikawa) *McGillis Fareed (Takahiro Sakurai) **Bael (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Isurugi Camich (Tomoaki Maeno) *Tekkadan **Nady Yukinojo Kassapa (Atsushi Ono) **Merribit Stapleton (Rie Tanaka) **Dexter Culastor (Akinori Egoshi) **Takaki Uno (Kōhei Amasaki) ***Fuka Uno (Haruka Yamazaki) **Yamagi Gilmerton (Sōma Saitō) **Cookie Griffon (Yūki Kuwahara) **Cracker Griffon (Sayaka Senbongi) **Dante Mogro (Daiki Hamano) **Chad Chadan (Haruki Ishiya) **Masahiro Altland (Seiichirō Yamashita) **Aston Altland (Kentarō Kumagai) **Derma Altland (Genki Muro) **Zack Lowe (Makoto Furukawa) **Dane Uhai (Subaru Kimura) *Turbines **Naze Turbine (Kōsuke Toriumi) **Amida Arca (Atsuko Tanaka) **Lafter Frankland (Yōko Hikasa) **Azee Gurumin (Sachi Kokuryū) **Eco Turbine (Yurika Kubo) *Magilou's Menagerie **Velvet Crowe (Rina Satō) **Laphicet (Azumi Asakura) **Rokurou Rangetsu (Daisuke Kishio) **Magilou Mayvin (Satomi Satō) ***Bienfu (Nao Nagasawa) **Eizen (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Eleanor Hume (Ami Koshimizu) *Zenrus (Kenichi Ogata) *Sergei Strelka (Hideyuki Hori) *Atakk (Naomi Shindō) *Grimoirh (Fumi Hirano) *Toshinori Yagi / All Might (Kenta Miyake) *Class 1-A **Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head (Junichi Suwabe) **Hizashi Yamada / Present Mic (Hiroyuki Yoshino) **Toru Hagakure (Kaori Nazuka) **Mashirao Ojiro (Kosuke Miyoshi) **Hanta Sero (Kiyotaka Furushima) **Yuga Aoyama (Kōsuke Kuwano) **Mezo Shoji (Masakazu Nishida) **Rikido Sato (Tōru Nara) **Koji Koda (Takuma Nagatsuka) *Mei Hatsume (Azu Sakura) *Inko Midoriya (Aya Kawakami) *The Big Three **Mirio Togata (Tarusuke Shingaki) **Nejire Hado (Kiyono Yasuno) **Tamaki Amajiki (Yūto Uemura) *Heroes **Pro Heroes ***Enji Todoroki / Endeavor (Tetsu Inada) ***Keigo Takami / Hawks (Yūichi Nakamura) ***Ryuko Tatsuma / Ryukyu (Kaori Yagi) **The Wild Wild Pussycats ***Shino Sosaki / Mandalay (Chisa Suganuma) ****Kota Izumi (Michiru Yamazaki) ***Tomoko Shiretoko / Ragdoll (Meiko Kawasaki) ***Ryuko Tsuchikawa / Pixie-Bob (Serina Machiyama) ***Yawara Chatora / Tiger (Shinosuke Ogami) **Sorahiko Torino / Gran Torino (Kenichi Ogata) ** Taishiro Toyomitsu / Fat Gum (Kazuyuki Okitsu) *Koro-sensei (Jun Fukuyama) *Class 3-E **Tadaomi Karasuma (Tomokazu Sugita) **Irina Jelavić / Professor Bitch (Shizuka Itō) **Hinano Kurahashi (Hisako Kanemoto) **Taiga Okajima (Ryō Naitō) **Koki Mimura (Shinya Takahashi) **Sumire Hara (Miho Hino) **Kotaro Takebayashi (Takahiro Mizushima) **Taisei Yoshida (Yoshiyuki Shimozuma) **Takuya Muramatsu (Kōki Harasawa) **Kirara Hazama (Fūko Saitō) **Ritsu (Saki Fujita) **Itona Horibe (Megumi Ogata) *Shin Kurogane (Yūsuke Kobayashi) **Sam (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) *Sicily Alexandra (Rina Hon'izumi) *Lance Frostbreaker (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) *August von Konzern (Shōhei Komatsu) *Elise Hakuro (Haruka Tomatsu) *Kisa Miyamoto (Reina Ueda) *Hiro Watari (Yō Taichi) *Stella Brimstone (Shizuka Ishigami) *Jack Hughes (Takuya Eguchi) Others * Antagonists *Shadow Empire **Zero Kirigaya (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Ichiru Kirigaya (Ryōtarō Okiayu) **Daisuke Kirigaya (Kōichi Yamadera) *Dark Coalition **Venus (Romi Park) **Gilgamesh (Tomokazu Seki) **Rustal Elion (Tōru Ōkawa) **Heldalf (Takayuki Sugō) **All For One (Akio Ōtsuka) **Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa (Ryōta Takeuchi, Mitsuaki Madono Yanagisawa) **Venusians ***Almas (Akio Ōtsuka) ***Era (Kikuko Inoue) ***Mea (Masumi Asano) ***Saberio (Tetsu Inada) ***Sauk (Kenjiro Tsuda) ***Tetra (Ryōtarō Okiayu) ***Ceuta (Hitomi Nabatame) ***Coleus (Toshiyuki Morikawa) ***Salem (Daisuke Ono) ***Reba (Kōsuke Toriumi) ***Dominate (Kazuya Nakai) ***Taka (Taiten Kusunoki) ***Seta (Tomokazu Seki) ***Vex (Rikiya Koyama) ***Zeta (Daisuke Namikawa) **Symonne (Hiromi Igarashi) **Lunarre (Takehito Koyasu) **Maltran (Mami Koyama) **League of Villains ***Tomura Shigaraki (Kōki Uchiyama) ***Kurogiri (Takahiro Fujiwara) ***Dabi (Hiro Shimono) ***Himiko Toga (Misato Fukuen) ***Muscular (Kōsuke Takaguchi) **Stain (Gō Inoue) **The Reaper (Nobunaga Shimazaki) **The Five Virtuosos ***Gakushu Asano (Mamoru Miyano) ***Teppei Araki (Anri Katsu) ***Ren Sakakibara (Kaito Ishikawa) ***Natsuhiko Koyama (Teppei Akahira) ***Tomoya Seo (Shun Takagi) Other Characters * Locations Terminology Soundtrack Openings Endings OSTs Other Media Trivia * Category:Omega Galaxy Saga Wiki